tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Merlin
|Alignment & Role = Bem |Class = Mago |Family/Relatives = Adhan (Mãe); Gwendolen (Esposa); Ganieda (Irmã); Merlina (Neta); Arthur (Aprendiz) |Likes = Ensinar, visões futuristas/inovações |Dislikes = Ser chamado de Marvin |Hobbies = Observar as estrelas |Love Interests = Gwendolen |Job/Occupation = Feiticeiro; Profeta |Rival = Madam Mim |Archenemy = |Master = |Rank = A |Favorite Food = Chá |Forte in Sports = |Favorite Music = |Mobile Weapons = |Fighting Style = |Powers = Magia |Weapons = Vara Mágica |Energys = マナ Mana |Nen Type = |Elements = Arquivo:Magic.png Magia |Origin = Lenda Arturiana |Counterpart = |Debut = TKOC 2006 }}Merlin (マーリン Mārin) é uma figura lendária mais conhecida como o mago em destaque na lenda arturiana. Merlin usa sua sabedoria para arquitetar o nascimento de Arthur através da magia e da intriga. E posteriormente se torna conselheiro do rei. Ele também se dedica a ajudar os Reis dos Desenhos no decorrer da história e atualmente os Keyblade Wielders. Aparência Merlin é um homem idoso de pele clara e braços e pernas finas. Seu nariz é um pouco grande e seus olhos negros são pequenos e próximos. Ele usa óculos com lentes circulares. Ele parece estar ficando careca e tem cabelos curtos e brancos nas laterais e na nuca. Ele também tem sobrancelhas grossas, um bigode e uma barba comprida até o chão, todas brancas. Merlin se veste com um manto azul-celeste que para logo acima de seus tornozelos e tem grandes mangas penduradas. Ele usa chinelos pontiagudos e um chapéu alto, cônico e flexível, ambos da mesma cor azul-celeste que seu manto. A varinha de Merlin é uma haste marrom muito longa e sem características, com um pequeno solavanco em uma das extremidades. Personalidade Merlin é um feiticeiro muito sábio que acredita na filosofia de "Inteligência acima de Força". Para este fim, Merlin valoriza a educação em oposição às filosofias de treinamento de guerra compartilhadas por grande parte do resto da sociedade. Apesar de sua sabedoria, ele pode ser distraído e esquecido, bem como desajeitado. Merlin possui um lado bem calculista, considerando que ele arquitetou cuidadosamente o nascimento e triunfo do Rei Arthur. Contudo ele tem um forte respeito por Arthur e até mesmo se autoproclama seu "tio". Apesar de ser um feiticeiro, Merlin demonstra bastante interesse em assuntos como literatura e astrologia. História Infância Merlinus Ambrosius nasceu quando a filha de um Rei, Adhan, foi seduzida por um Incubus, explicando da onde ele herdou seus poderes e habilidades mágicas. Tempos depois o rei britânico Vortigern estava tentando erguer uma torre. A torre sempre entrava em colapso antes de sua conclusão, e seus sábios lhe disseram que a única solução era borrifar a fundação com o sangue de uma criança nascida sem pai. Acreditava-se que Merlin fosse a criança, mas, quando levado ao rei, revelou o verdadeiro motivo do colapso da torre: abaixo da fundação havia um lago contendo dois dragões (Um branco e um vermelho) que travaram uma batalha representando a luta entre os invasores saxões e os Bretões, e sua batalha final é um presságio de coisas que estavam por vir. Rei Arthur Anos mais tarde, Merlin planejou com a dama do lago que Uther Pendragon, rei dos bretões, tivesse um filho com a esposa do inimigo: Igraine. Essa criança seria o grande Rei que unificaria as duas Bretanhas. Uther invade as terras do duque Gorlois (Marido de Igraine), mas ainda impaciente para estar com seu novo amor, ele convence Merlin a usar seus poderes para ele poder estar na cama com Igraine. Assim, enquanto Gorlois estava sendo morto na vizinha de St. Dennis (Dimilioc), Uther foi transformado à sua semelhança. Ele foi direto para a cova do leão no Castelo de Tintagel (Din-Tagell) e seduziu a duquesa adorável. O preço por essa ação decepcionante foi que o filho de Uther, o futuro Rei Arthur, que foi concebido naquela noite, tinha de ser dado a Merlin para ser educado como ele bem entendesse. Merlin deixa o pequeno Arthur ser adotado por Sir Ector, um dos antigos cavaleiros de Uther. Mas o homem se importava muito pouco com o menino além da obrigação de tutela, tratava-o mais como um servo e ironicamente chamando-o de "Wart", enquanto amava seu filho Kay um dos cavaleiros de Uther. Anos depois enquanto Arthur acompanhava seu irmão adotivo, Kay, em uma viagem de caça. Depois de acidentalmente distrair Kay, Arthur tenta recuperar a flecha perdida de seu irmão e acaba na casa de Merlin, que prontamente já esperava pela chegada do menino. Enquanto apreciava seu chá, o feiticeiro fala com Arthur sobre o valor de uma educação e nomeia-se como seu tutor. Merlin guiou Arthur para até o momento que o jovem pudesse ser um verdadeiro Rei, retirando a espada na pedra que no passado pertenceu a Uther, obtendo o direito ao trono da Bretanha. Merlin tornou-se o principal conselheiro de Arthur, ajudando o Rei e os cavaleiros da távola redonda. Vida pessoal Merlin se casou com uma mulher chamada Gwendolen , e passa seu tempo observando estrelas de sua casa com setenta janelas nos bosques remotos da terra de Rhydderch, onde é frequentemente visitado por sua linda irmã Ganieda que se tornou rainha dos Cumbrianos. É desconhecido se Merlin teve um filho ou uma filha, mas sabe-se que dessa linhagem existe Merlina que é neta de Merlin e respeitada feiticeira de Camelot. Merlin possui uma coruja de estimação chamada Archimedes, que o acompanha desde os tempos que encontrou o jovem Arthur. The Power of Blue Dragon Merlin ajudou Jet e seus companheiros na jornada para restaurar o brilho dos Cristais Elementais, fornecendo sua canoa e a localização do cristal do fogo. Também permitindo que Merlina acompanhasse o Rei dos Desenhos. Não se sabe exatamente o que aconteceu com Merlin após os eventos de Blue Dragon e a morte de Arthur, mas ele está ausente durante todo o evento de Sonic and the Black Knight e por isso é alheio a todas as ações envolvendo a sua neta neste período. Apesar de sua ausência citada anteriormente, Merlin não faleceu como sua versão das lendas Arturiana (Onde ele geralmente é descrito sendo enterrado vivo dentro de uma árvore pela dama do lago), mas de alguma forma sobreviveu até os tempos atuais (O modo como ele conseguiu isso é desconhecido). Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Merlin retorna a sua casa em Radiant Garden depois de algumas viagens, sem saber que o livro de Pooh apareceu junto com ele. Assumindo que o livro pertence a Merlin, Terra retorna a ele; Merlin responde que não é dele, mas que o livro possui uma capacidade única de revelar as habilidades ocultas dos outros. Merlin se oferece para guardar o livro de Terra. Algum tempo depois, Ven persegue partes da Trinity Armor perto da casa de Merlin, irritando o feiticeiro com o barulho. Vendo que Ventus também procura desbloquear seu verdadeiro potencial, Merlin concede-lhe acesso ao livro. Logo após a Trinity Armor ser derrotada, Aqua pela casa; Merlin está do lado de fora, não dando a Aqua uma chance de falar, Merlin informa a ela que o livro está em sua casa e que ela pode lê-lo. Quando Aqua recupera a esperança depois de ficar presa no Realm of Darkness, Merlin e Tio Patinhas aparecem em uma série de visões de pessoas que ela conheceu em sua jornada. Entre Birth by Sleep e Kingdom Hearts Um dia os Heartless, liderados por Malévola, invadiram Radiant Garden, levando Merlin a fugir para Traverse Town. Encontrando uma casa decadente no abandonado Distrito Zero, Merlin decide transformá-la em sua nova casa. Merlin finalmente recebe a Fada Madrinha como uma companheira residente após a destruição do Castle of Dreams. Dez anos depois, ambos foram abordados pelo Rei Mickey, que lhes pede para ajudar seus amigos Donald e Pateta em sua jornada para encontrar outro portador de Keyblade para deter os Heartless. Depois de uma década inteira, o livro de Pooh começa a desmoronar, até o ponto em que o título da capa desaparece. Merlin deixa o livro com Cid, esperando que ele consiga consertá-lo; ele ainda estava guardando o livro para Terra. Pouco depois, Merlin faz uma viagem para explorar os mundos e descobrir quanto perigo os Heartless representam. House of Mouse Merlin faz aparições em alguns episódios da série O Point do Mickey. Em "Dia de Pagamento", Merlin promete dar a Mickey os 50 dólares que ele precisa para pagar o aluguel da House of Mouse, se ele puder encontrar uma espada para Arthur. Em "Grilo Falante", ele foi visto sentado com Rafiki, o Rei Tritão e a Avó Willow como parte dos "anciãos" que o Grilo Falante se refere. Kingdom Hearts/The King of Cartoons 2006 Merlin é introduzido na fanfic em 2006, no arco baseado no jogo Kingdom Hearts. Quando o Planeta Terra se dividiu em vários mundos, Merlin se encontrava em Traverse Town, praticamente pelos mesmos motivos citados anteriormente. Quando Sora aprende a usar Fire, ele, Vinix, Donald e Pateta encontram a casa de Merlin após usar o ataque para abrir a porta. Merlin aparece em uma nuvem de fumaça para cumprimentá-los e ensina-os a usar algumas técnicas corretamente. O nível superior da casa está vazio, mas pode ser usado para treinamento mágico contra móveis encantados. Depois que Sora entrega o livro 100 Acre Wood consertado para Merlin, ele explica sua natureza especial, mas Sora e Vinix são magicamente sugados para o mundo secreto. Merlin também da aos heróis a Spellbinder, Dream Rod e o Dream Shield. Kingdom Hearts II/The King of Cartoons 2007 Merlin agora vive em Hollow Bastion, que está sendo reconstruída. Ele mora em uma casa grande que serve como sede do Comitê de Restauração de Hollow Bastion. Merlin faz parte do comitê junto de Leon, Yuffie, Aerith e Cid. Após se reunir com Vinix e seus companheiros, ele concede a Sora a habilidade Blizzard. Merlin também fornece aos heróis o primeiro feitiço Summon, que destrava Chicken Little. Merlin também recupera o livro 100 Acre Wood do Zero District de Traverse Town e o coloca em uma prateleira de sua casa. Mais tarde, ele viaja para a Disney Castle com Vinix, Sora, Donald e Pateta para abrir uma porta mágica para o passado. Merlin parece ter desenvolvido uma rivalidade com Cid, que prefere a tecnologia à magia, enquanto Merlin prefere a magia à tecnologia. Sua rivalidade quase sai do controle quando Cid chama Merlin de "velho louco", e Merlin da um choque no computador de Hollow Bastion, mas graças a Vinix, Sora, Donald e Pateta, os sistemas da cidade são salvos. Merlin e Cid mais tarde lembram que Hollow Bastion era antigamente chamado de Radiant Garden e decidiram renomeá-la para seu antigo nome. Princesinha Sofia Merlin faz uma aparição no episódio "E a Varinha Levou". Ele foi muito compreensivo e perdoou Calista, apesar dela pegar sua Varinha de Garras e acabar nas mãos de Morgana. Com a ajuda de Cedric e Calista, ele foi capaz de derrotar seu arquiinimigo. Para expressar seu agradecimento, ele deu um chapéu vermelho para Calista como um presente e prometeu sempre lembrar de seu bom amigo Cedric, o Feiticeiro. Ele também fez um retorno em "Dia dos Feiticeiros", "Fofa Demais para Assustar", e "As Ilhas Místicas: O Grande Fingidor". Dream Drop Distance & 0.2 Birth By Sleep -A fragmentary passage- Yen Sid informa a Kairi que ela e Lea serão treinados como Keyblade wielders sob a orientação de Merlin. Mais tarde Yen Sid menciona a Mickey que Merlin e as três fadas estão ajudando Lea (E Kairi) a treinar para manejar a Keyblade magicamente suprimindo suas sessões de treinamento. Poderes e Habilidades Como um mago, Merlin mostra uma grande variedade de poderes mágicos e é geralmente aclamado como um dos magos mais poderosos do mundo. Como profeta, ele também possui o dom de prever algumas coisas do futuro, embora não completamente. Ele frequentemente faz referência a seu conhecimento do futuro ao falar com os outros, deixando-os compreensivelmente confusos. Músicas Galeria Merlin.png|Merlin Merlin_KH.png|Merlin em Kingdom Hearts Merlin_KHII.png|Merlin em Kingdom Hearts II Merlin_KHBBS.png|Merlin em Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Trívias Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Personagens Britanicos Categoria:Mago Categoria:Personagens da série Blue Dragon Categoria:Disney Categoria:Kingdom Hearts